


Commission: Rara's Trick and Treat Night

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/M, Gag, gagged, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A late Halloween story focusing on :iconraya100: OC Rara and Smoke! Not sure if I ever showed her love before but I always wanted to! Story is based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/raya100/art/SlaveRara-712808067I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used in this story.keywords:bound and gagged tied up bondage helpless restrain damsel in distress struggle DiD ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Commission: Rara's Trick and Treat Night

A certain blonde female was smirking as Halloween was finally here, which for Rara was nothing more than an excuse to dawn something sexy for her boyfriend Smoke. Not wasting any time once arriving at the meeting place, Rara slipped out of her usual red tube top, black skirt, kicked off her black boots and slipped off her red socks which left in a nearby pile to dawn a rather popular Halloween outfit, a Princess Leia slave outfit. Which the brown and gold line metal bra barely covered Rara's large breasts as she slipped on some golden jewelry over her wrists and arms. 

She then put on the golden panty like bottoms that had a long red cloth draping down from it along with low brown ankle boots. She then glanced around the hall and figured the two pillars she was standing between would be perfect, no one else would be around but Smoke and any potential cleaning crew. 

"And now for the eye candy lure!" Rara said as she soon clasped a large metal ring to the top on both pillars, dangling from the rings were wrists cuffs with a short chain connecting them. She did the same to the bottom of the pole which two ankle cuffs were connected to them. 

"Perfect! Smoke isn't going to be able to resist!" Rara said as she lined her legs up with the pillars and soon tightly cuffed her ankles with both ankle cuffs. "Oh where oh where could the key to these cuffs ever be?" Rara mused as she soon slipped the master key in between her cleavage, hiding it deeply between her cleave where some rough play would be needed to retrieve it. "Now for my wrists-opps, I need to calm down..." Rara mused almost forgetting the important part as she reached over and lifted up a very large red ball gag. 

"What damsel is without a gag?" Rara said opening her mouth wide, wedging the rubber ball between her teeth and lips and tighten the straps behind her head. "Yrhnmssph!" (Yess!) she moaned out feeling the ball dig deeper into her mouth and already she began to drool which went down her chin and dripped from it onto her bouncing breasts. 

Now gagged and her legs bound with Smoke due to appear any second, Rara finally cuffed her wrists, using her free hand to cuff her right wrist. Once that was done, she rested her left wrist in the other cuff and pushing it on the pillar to close and lock it into place, leaving her spread eagle tied between the pillars. 

"Yrhmfm!" (Yeah!) she moaned out happily as she began to squirm and struggle, if Smoke never appeared, she would be trapped like this as her hands would never be able to reach the key hidden snuggly between her bouncing breasts. 

It wasn't long before the Janitor of the place came walking by, taking notice of Rara's plight and soon hurried up to her. 

"M-Miss, you alright?" the man asked as Rara blushed a bit at being found like this but nodded her head. 

"Hmnh fhrhnn! Aynng fhrr myyh frihrng!" (I’m fine! Waiting for my friend!) she tried to convey about her waiting for Smoke, the Janitor managing to understand despite his blushing face from staring at Rara’s sexy plight. 

"R-Right, you kids and your games. Well... enjoy!" he said walking off as Rara shook it off, knowing Smoke would appear any moment. Which moments turn into minutes and minutes into a few hours, which began to worry Rara. 

"Smook... Wrre 're yuh! Lehs haf sum fun ahlr'ddy!" (Smoke… Where are you! Let’s have some fun already!) she cried out annoyed through her gag, her body ready for his touch as she pulled more on her metal bindings, hoping the rattle would draw him in quicker. 

Though behind her soon after, she made out the sound of a cloth being ripped and torn apart, concerning her. 

"Smook?" (Smoke?) Rara called out, trying to crane her head to make him out, though was startled as a red cloth was suddenly wrapped around her eyes and knotted behind her head. "Hn Smook! Whan thrrnk yhrn shhnr oonghn? I'vvv hrngh wiannhg frrrvrnnrm!" (Hey Smoke! What took you so long? I’ve been waiting forever!) Rara cried out as best as she could through her drool covered ball gag, but a low chuckle made her concern as the chuckle did not belong to Smoke. 

"Who are you talking to miss?" the Janitor voice called out, Rara now confused as she soon felt a chloroform rag being pressed heavily over her mouth and nose. 

"Nrnrnrmrmhhh!" (Nooooo!) Rara cried out, unable to help but breath in the chloroform as she rattled her metal bindings madly. 

"Shh shh shhh, breath in and it can be all over," he assured her as Rara's mind raced, not liking the situation. 

" _The key, got to get the key..._ " she thought reaching for it, but was reminded the only one who could grab it was Smoke or her attacker in this case. "Nrnrr hhmrmrmm!" (No dammit!) she cried out as she soon felt the Janitor’s free hand cupping at her metal clad breasts, his hand roughly groping her making her breath in more of the drug. 

"Heheh oh yes! I've been eying you all night! Out here flexing that sexy body of yours, those lovely breasts bouncing wildly while wearing that skimpy outfit! It’s not nice to tease someone..." he said as his voice grew fainter, Rara letting out a long groan as her conscious faded. 

"Mmmmmmmph..." Rara soon moaned sleepily as she slacked into her metal bindings, leaning into them as they held her up as the Janitor chuckled in delight as he took his time searching for the key on Rara's body. 

\--------

"Uhgngmmph?" Rara groaned waking up sometime later, even though she knew her eyes were open she still saw darkness, reminding her of the sudden blindfold but was no longer chained up but instead laying on a soft comfortable bed. She started to squirm, feeling her hands taped above her head with her legs bound in a spread tie to the lower part of the bed. 

Even though she couldn't see, she could feel her sexy outfit was replaced with something else, as she now wore a red strapless bikini top along with a red bikini bottom with side ties. As she squirmed more, she could make out something resting within her crotch which was a vibrator with what felt like its remote taped to her left thigh. 

"Nrnhrhrmm!" (Nooo!) Rara cried out flustered as she kept on squirming as she soon made out footsteps, the eerie laughter of the Janitor chuckling out as he walked up to Rara, enjoying the sight of her squirming hot body. 

"I'm so thrilled you've woken up my dear, now we can start the fun!" he said as Rara chewed heavily on her gag. 

"FHRNRM! LNGH NMR GHRRN RHNR HNR YHRN SHRRNNY!" (Fuck! Let me go right now or you be sorry!) Rara cried out angrily through her ball gag. 

"Oh, pipe down, I'm keeping you gagged for the look not the use, we're in a special secret isolated compartment that I discovered during my job. No one is going to hear you, and no one is going to save you..." he said pulling out a special bottle containing rubbing oil infused with aphrodisiac combine with a slow love agent and began to pour it onto his hands. 

"Hhrrnnn...." Rara whimpered but knew Smoke would come to the rescue. "GAHAN!" (Ahhh!) Rara cried out through her gag, the Janitor's hands feeling extra cold as he began to slather the special oil onto her body, instantly her skin starting to feel tinglingly. 

"Ahh, what amazing skin you have! Truly worth the effort of kidnapping you!" he remarked gleefully as he rubbed her belly with the oil, soon squeezing her breasts with it before gliding his hands up and down her smooth thigh skin. 

"Nrnrhn!" (No!) Rara groaned out as she squirmed and struggled against his touch, soon becoming furious in her struggles as she wanted to wash the oil off as it now began to make her feel hot, especially where the oil was being rubbed the most. 

"Don't worry, I won't give this any intruding insertion..." he said while patting her bikini bottom covered crotch, making Rara bite heavily into her ball gag. 

"Furrhk urfupf!" (Fuck you!) she angrily cried through her gag as he scoffed at her reaction. 

"Well, if you want to be that way..." he mused, soon turning on her vibrator, Rara unable to help herself in letting out a gasp and soon began to scream into her gag as waves of pleasure raced and filled her body. 

"Ngng hrhrm fmfph!" (No turn it off!) Rara panted heavily into her gag, thrashing madly in her bonds as the Janitor stood back watching. It was like a beautiful motion picture of Rara thrusting about madly as she soon let out a shuddering cry behind her gag as the vibrator and oils made her orgasm. 

"Hehehe!" he chuckled happily at the sight but soon glanced at his watch, knowing he had to finish his work. "Perfect... well I'll leave you to your devices! You’ll all be ready upon my return…" he mused as he grabbed some small torn cloth and soon forced a wad into each of Rara's ears. 

"Whmph?!" (What?!) she cried out startled as she could no longer hear properly. 

"Enjoy!" he called out, despite her not able to hear his voice as the Janitor took his leave, which left Rara struggling madly on the bed, soon orgasming again at a greater intensity as all of her senses were blocked at this point. 

"Gaaahhhnnnmmm!" Rara cried out into her ball gag as she panted madly, the vibrator working continuously at her crotch as even though she could not hear or see, she felt like she was now alone in the room. 

"Hrllhfm! Hlrmphf! HlrmhMMMM!" (Help! Help! HelllPPPPPPP!) Rara kept crying out for help over and over again, though by the time she could summon the strength to cry louder, she ended up orgasming, making her cry attempts weaker. Rara endured orgasm after orgasm, not sure how much of this she could take and feared how long she would have to endure this though at the same time began to feel strange. 

\------

"Wow, still awake. Figured I find sleeping beauty in need of a kiss!" the Janitor remarked returning, Rara enduring another orgasm that left her panting hard behind her gag, her body covered in sweat and overheating as her mind was blank and on the edge of passing out. "We'll give this guy a break..." he said soon turning off her vibrator, much to a relief moan from Rara as she almost wanted to thank him. 

"Nngnghmmm..." she groaned out as the Janitor snapped his fingers. 

"Ahh that's right, I plugged your ears, let’s get that..." he said pulling out her ear plugs. "Now this is only the start, of making you my loyal slave pet!" he assured her while giving her breasts a playful squeeze. “After all, that drug I gave you had a bit of a love potion laced into it, hehehe. You see, not only does it increase sensitivity, working best with a blindfolded victim who orgasms, you shall fall in love to the first person who kisses you which you see upon removal of the blindfold!” he explained his evil, plan, Rara becoming infuriated. 

"RRRRRRRMMMMMMM!" Rara moaned loudly as the Janitor smirked, leaning in for a love sealing kiss on her ball gagged lips while reaching for her blindfold at the same time. Seconds before completing it, he suddenly heard a pound sound from the door, making him jump back and lay himself in a straddling position over Rara's body. 

"Wh-What?" he cried out as Rara began to smirk widely behind her gag as the door suddenly burst open, a furious and steaming Smoke stomping into the room. Which upon looking at the bed, his eyes soon turn red at seeing Rara in such a compromising position and the Janitor clearly taking advantage of it. 

"I-" Janitor began to say before Smoke snapped, grabbing him roughly by the hair and easily jerked him off of Rara. 

At this point Rara could only hear what she would describe as heavy and violent cartoon like punches and grunts from her former captor. Which she knew full well who was giving him a thrashing as she soon heard him hit the wall hard. 

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY LOVE!" Smoke bellowed out as the Janitor was stuttering hard now, at a loss for words. 

"N-N-Now... this is simply a misunrdstand-" he began to say though this excuse only made Smoke snap even further. 

He ran towards him and grabs the front of his face, slamming his head to the ground with force that Rara could feel the vibrations through the bed. Smoke taking a deep breath before he grabs one of the Janitor's legs which is still pointing up in the air and began to spin him around with increasing speed. 

"Gaaaaccckkk!" he cried out, about to be sick before he was let go, which Smoke let his body go flying out into the room and out into the hall, where more people had been gathering to noticed him slam into a wall, which he skidded down with cartoon like damage to his body. "G-Game ovish...." Janitor groaned as security was called to haul him away. 

"Smook?" (Smoke?) Rara called out hopeful, as Smoke took a deep breath, calming himself before turning to Rara, wishing he was finding her like this for one of their playful playtimes. 

"Rest easily, I am here!" he assured her while pulling the blindfold away with ease along with her gag, Rara letting her eyes adjust to the light while flexing her sore jaw as the rest of her limbs were freed. Which without a kiss and her calming body, the love potion was no longer effective. 

"Honestly, what took you so long?" she asked annoyed as Smoke sweat dropped, feeling bad. 

"Well, long story and it started with someone calling me to run a quick task well on the other side of town, which turned out to be a hoax. Had to be that jerk out there!" he said glaring out at the hall before going back to his story. "Well once I did make it here, I passed by the Janitor's cart and stuff which was unattended and when I reached our meetup room, I found your empty bonds along with a rag that smelled of chloroform. Though what tipped me off was your shirt all torn up..." he remarked while holding up her former red blindfold, Rara now getting pissed. 

"Not my favorite top!" she said with gritted teeth wishing she had the strength to give the Janitor a few more lumps as she carefully worked the vibrator out of her crotch, not wanting anymore orgasms today. 

"So, I went looking for you with great haste!" Smoke assured her. 

"How did you ever find this room though?" 

"The Janitor really tipped me off, I found him slacking and though he claims he was using the bathroom he seem to be sneaking around carefully. So, I dashed out of sight and I soon heard him open a door revealing your cries and then I came a knocking!" Smoke said as Rara gave a flat look. 

"This was a hidden room though; did he really just reveal it like so?" 

"Well, your screams gave me a pretty good area to search around and well, let’s just say I smelled your lovely fragrance a mile away!" he said as Rara would hit him for a comment like that, but smiled instead. 

"Thanks for saving me..." she said giving him a hero’s kiss as Smoke soon helped her up, taking care to not touch her oil sensitive areas as her legs were far to jelly like to support her at the moment. "My hero!" she happily said with a hug and another kiss, making Smoke blush. 

"Anything for my girl!" he said soon taking their leave of the room. 

As they walked out with Rara being supported by him. They saw the Janitor being led away in cuffs as Smoke looked at her curiously. 

"So, what’s the plans for the now ruined night?" 

"Well, get home and wash this sweat and oil off with a very steamy shower!" she said as nothing sounded more better. 

"That so? Care if I join?" 

"Well, I guess there is room enough..." she said with a deep kiss. "A hero deserves to be clean as well..." she said with a blush as he smiled happily as Rara gasped loudly as he picked her up. 

"Then allow me!" he said carrying her bridal style which Rara was surprised at first but gave a loving smile as she rests her head and closes her eyes and rests while he carried her happily home. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A late Halloween story focusing on :iconraya100: OC Rara and Smoke! Not sure if I ever showed her love before but I always wanted to! Story is based on this pic here: https://www.deviantart.com/raya100/art/SlaveRara-712808067
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used in this story.
> 
> keywords:
> 
> bound and gagged tied up bondage helpless restrain damsel in distress struggle DiD ED3765


End file.
